Princes & Prices
by Jennastar8
Summary: Bella Swan's life was crumbling. Her parents just died, she was poor, and was about to lose her house. That was until she found out her uncle was the Duke, and was invited to stay with him at the palace. There, she meets Prince Edward. Can she resist his charming ways? What happens when she meets his younger brother, Jacob? Who will she choose to live her happily ever after with?
1. Tragedy

_One Week Ago:_

The busy streets of Forks, a poor small town in the country of Estrana, didn't seem to notice a man yelling in the middle of the town plaza. In fact, it wasn't until a gunshot cracked through the air when people started turning their heads.

Bella Swan stopped desperately pleading with the landlord of her parents property as she looked up to see a masked, short man holding a gun. A heavy silence formed all around as a the surrounding people froze.

By mistake, Bella made eye contact with the man. Smirking, he narrowed his eyes and shifted the gun to her head.

"You! Come here. or their will be hell to pay." The man snarled.

Frozen, it took Bella a few seconds to comprehend what was going on. Another gun shot rang through the air, and snapped Bella back to reality.

"That was another warning shot. Don't think I won't shoot anyone. If someone dies, it's on you." He wickedly laughed, and licked his yellow teeth.

Know she had no other choice, Bella mutely walked in silent horror to the center of the plaza with her head down, not wanting to show him the fear probably written all over her face.

When she was only a few inches away, he grabbed her by the sleeve of her dirty dress and whispered in her ear. "We're going to have a lot of fun together, Bella Swan."

Bella closed her eyes, sick to her stomach. Confusion spread throughout her body. How did he know her name? What game was he playing?

Not wanting anyone to get hurt, Bella gulped and looked up and met his grey eyes. Even though she couldn't see his face, she could tell he was old, maybe mid forties. She cringed away from his touch, as his hand pressed against the small of her back.

"Wait! Please no!" Two voices cried from somewhere in the crowd, breaking the intense silence. People turned their heads around in confusion as two people desperately made their way through the crowd.

Bella gasped in silent agony as she watched her worried parents push themselves to the front.

Breathlessly, they pleaded with the man. "Take us! Take our money, our home, our lives! But don't take our daughter!" They anxiously offered.

Bella struggled against his arms, trying to reach her parents.

With a laugh, the man said. "You knew this day would come Charlie and Renee. It's your own fault you're in this situation." He pressed the tip of his gun against Bella's head. "It would be a pity to kill such a beautiful girl."

Bella stiffened, and silently prayed her parents would run. The man started stroking the back of Bella's hair, and she grimaced.

Trying to catch him off guard, Bella gave a blood curdling scream. During the two seconds of shock shown on his face, his grip loosened and Bella scratched him on the eye, three gashes.

As he held his bleeding face, Bella tried to run to her parents.

The man was consumed with rage. "You little bitch!", he yelled. And with that, he aimed his gun at her parents, and fired two shots.

A scream crawled up her throat as Bella seemed to watch the scene in agonizing slow motion. The man, the gun, the shots, and her parent's tortured faces as they both fell to the ground, dead.

* * *

 _Present Day:_

There was no funeral, no wake. There was nothing. No proper goodbyes. For Bella and her family were just commoners, no one important. Bella had to be restrained as she watched her dead parents be dragged away unceremoniously by two nearby guards.

She didn't know how long she laid there, curled up on the plaza, feeling broken and tortured. Her own heartbeat seemed to drown out the voices of other concerned town people. And when she broke out of her suffering daze, Bella had no memory of how or who brought her back to her small house.

In the days that followed, Bella didn't move much. The scene kept replaying in her mind, never ending. She blamed herself, knowing that if she didn't retaliate her parents would still be alive, breathing, laughing, living.

She wasn't sure if she got visitors. Bella assumed people knocked, or maybe even left things by her door. But they still didn't understand.

Now Bella was faced with an unexpected situation. Her parents are dead, she has no money to pay for food, her house, or anything. The landlord was already about to take away her family's house, and was surprised he hasn't done it already.

The house was the only thing she had left of her parents, besides the locket Bella's mother gave her when she was little. In the two frames were pictures of both her parents.

It wasn't until one night, when Bella was studying her locket, her door opened with a loud crack. Whipping her head around, Bella grabbed the fire pit poker, ready to attack the intruder.

What she didn't expect, was a royal guard standing at her door, hold a scroll. Setting down the fire poker, she smoothed out her dress.

Clearing his throat, he read off the scroll. "Miss Bella Swan of Forks, your uncle, Duke Henry of Forks, requests your presence at the Palace immediately. A palace car has been provided for you outside." He concluded, looking at Bella.

Standing there in shock, a million questions floated into Bella's mind. As far as she knew, she had no other family. Especially of such a title.

Grabbing her locket, she followed the guard outside and stared at the limo waiting for her. Was this a dream?


	2. The Palace

After several minutes of Bella repeatedly asking if they were sure she was the person they were looking for, the weary guard convinced her to get into the car, and they drove off.

When she sat down on the shiny, black leather seats, Bella took in her surroundings. This was the first time she has ever been in a car, and she was already amazed.

It was a painful six hour drive to the palace, which mostly consisted of Bella asking millions of questions for which the poor guard had no answers to. There was too much on her mind for Bella to sleep, so she aimlessly looked out the window to admire the new scenery around her.

It was when she first caught sight of towering gates and beautiful gardens that Bella knew they were almost there. She looked at the streets filled with people laughing, talking, eating. Stores sat among the busy streets, inviting anyone inside.

It all passed in a blur as the car quickly made its way through the town, and continued up a stone path that led through a patch of woods and finally an entry gateway. The gates were filled with armed guards, prepared to defend.

Several minutes passed before the gates opened with a loud creaking sound, and the limo passed through. Bella had never seen the palace before, but had only heard stories about it.

A small gasped escaped her lips as she looked through the car windows. It was better than she could have ever imagined.

Gardens filled with beautiful flowers, stone statues, and perfectly trimmed bushes surrounded the building. Tall fountains were neatly placed around the courtyard, and birds flew in and out of the many trees.

The magnificent stone structure stood proud and strong up on a hill, watching over its subjects. Multiple tall towers made up the large building. Intricate designs covered the palace and made it seem even more regal. A steel fence protected the the main structure, with guards placed all around.

The car pulled into the main entrance, and stopped in front of the grand doors. A guard opened Bella's door, but she made no effort to get out. She wasn't even sure if she should get out. They had to be mistaken. They probably had the wrong person. This wasn't her life. It couldn't be.

Bella decided it would be better not to be too amazed, because she knew the instant she met her uncle, he would laugh disgustedly and say, "You must have grabbed the wrong girl. This filthy creature is _not_ my niece."

Pushing those thoughts aside, Bella mustered all her courage and got out of the car. She was escorted by a young maid with red hair and pale skin. Her name tag read _Clarissa_.

The doors opened by themselves, and Bella gulped. Taking a small step forward, she entered the intimidating building.

She stood dumbstruck in the grand hall, trying to comprehend her surroundings.

Delicate glass chandeliers hung gracefully from the sky, two grand staircases with red velvet carpeting stood before her. Bella could hear her footsteps echo through the hall as she walked on the marble floors. Benches were scattered along the massive halls, and vases filled with flowers rested on every nearby table. Guards were stationed outside of each door.

Clarissa led her to a door at the end of the hall. Next to the wooden door was a plaque that read _"#111, Bella Swan"._ She felt relief flood through her bones when Bella realized that they weren't mistaken. They had the right girl. As soon as Clarissa opened the door, the scent of vanilla and flowers overwhelmed Bella's nose.

A massive bed was positioned against the back wall, holding fluffy white pillows, a huge comforter, and gold blankets. Intricate velvety furniture sat in the corner in front of a marble fireplace. The room's white wallpaper had gold accents, and moonlight passed through the two huge windows.

Bella could see a door between the windows that led to a balcony overlooking the palace grounds. On the other side of the room was a large wooden wardrobe and glass vanity. Another door was opened and Bella could see the huge marbled bathroom that held spacious counter tops, an enormous bath, and every toiletry imaginable.

"I'll leave you to your room, Miss Bella. Please press the button," she pointed to a small button next to the bed, "if you need anything, and someone will be up within the minute." She curtsied and left, leaving Bella speechless.

She sat down on the large bed and her body began sinking into the mattress. Bella immediately sat up in surprise, not used to the feeling of such a cushioned mattress.

It was then when she noticed the small letter laying on her bed, labeled _"Bella"._ Curious, she opened up the envelope to find a sheet of paper. Bella read the small print.

 _Dear Bella,_

 _I know you must have many questions, and I would love to answer them._

 _Please meet me in my office on the third floor, room 220._

 _I am looking forward to meeting you, Bella._

 _Regards,_

 _Henry Felt_

Bella sighed in relief. Her uncle didn't seem so scary, but she was still a bundle of nervous.

Looking over at the clock, it read 10:00 pm. Bella yawned, and knew that the events of the day were catching up to her. She looked around. Bella wasn't sure if she should change her clothes, call the maids, or just lay down and sleep.

She decided to look through her wardrobe for clothes. After finally digging around the huge ball gowns and dress, she found a suitable pair of silk pajama bottoms, or what she thought were pajama bottoms, and a silk shirt.

After slipping them on, she neatly stacked her dirty clothes on the bathroom counter, not knowing what to do with them. The fabric felt alien on her skin, but in a good way.

Sliding under the thick covers, she expected sleep to come quickly. Bella was horribly wrong.

Her mind wanted her to sleep, but her body wouldn't let her. She kept tossing and turning, but no matter what position lay in, Bella wasn't comfortable. Not in the slightest.

With a huff, she got out of bed and stepped onto the cool terrace. The coldness of the floor beneath her feet scent shivers up her spine, but in a refreshing way.

She leaned on the ledge, the chilly night breeze ruffling her hair. Looking at the ground below her, she tried to find some sense of normalcy in anything she could see. But everything felt so strange, so different.

Looking the side, she spotted a stable barn. Bella remembers when her father used to take her to the stables to see the horses. He would say horses are the luckiest animals, for they are wild and free. Bella internally winced at the thought of her parents. She would do anything right now to be free from her complicated life.

Getting an idea, Bella went back to her room, grabbed a blanket, and headed out the doors.


	3. Edward

As Bella found her way through the palace, she made it to the grand doors. Spotting Clarissa sweeping nearby, she quickly walked toward the red head, blanket in hand.

Bella tapped on her shoulder, "Clarissa, do you know a secret way out of the palace? A hidden door I can take? I need some fresh air, and I don't want to confront any guards by the grand doors."

Clarissa laughed and nodded, "Miss Swan, I completely understand. This palace is big, and everyone needs a breath of fresh air."

Leaning closer, Clarissa whispered, "At the end of the hall, there is a small door leading to the outside fields. It's hidden behind a chair, so move it aside and I'll cover your tracks."

Breathing in relief, Bella gave a thankful smile. "I'm so glad there's a way out. I appreciate the help, Clarissa. Please don't tell where I am, and if anyone asks, I'm exploring the palace. And please, call me Bella. I am definitely no one special."

"Of course, Bella. Now hurry! I'll cover for you." Clarissa winked and continued sweeping casually.

Bella turned and walked quickly to the end of the hallway. Finding the velvet chair, she looked around before moving it out of the way.

Searching the now exposed wall, Bella spotted a small metal latch and a barely visible outline of a door.

Silently, Bella opened the door, careful not to make a loud noise. The passage opened easily, and Bella pushed the blanket through to the outside. Then, she curled up and passed through.

Bella fell onto cool, soft grass. The breeze immediately making her feel relaxed. She laid there for a bit and looked up at the stars.

Then, Bella remembered why she came out there in the first place.

Rolling over, Bella gathered her blanket and stood up, brushing off her silk pajamas. She looked around, her only light coming from the moon and palace windows.

The fields were open and broad, the trees moving with the wind. Bella began looking for the stables, and spotted it upon a hill nearby.

However, she was confused when she saw a light on in the stables. Was someone in there? Bella thought to herself. Feeling brave, she went to go investigate.

Maybe it was a clumsy maid or butler that forgot to turn it off after cleaning. It was only right to turn it off, plus it gave her an excuse to go there.

Making her way up the hill, Bella savored the cool air and the smell of the fresh grass.

Upon reaching the stables, Bella ducked down and slowly made her way to the gates. She didn't want to get caught, especially if someone was still in there.

She could clearly hear the soft noises of the drowsy horses from her spot outside the door. Looking through a window, she spotted three beautiful black thoroughbreds and two brown mustangs.

However, Bella spotted a pure white Arabic horse laying in the corner.

While caught up in the white horse's beauty, Bella heard a loud bang from the other side of the stable.

Was someone there to harm the horses? A thief, an intruder? What if it was an animal? Bella started to panic at the thought.

Ducking lower, Bella slowly approached the door and looked through the crack. She didn't see anyone or anything in the corners.

Maybe it was the wind, she thought. Her parents did always say Bella had an overactive imagination. She felt a pang of sadness at the thought of her parents.

Deciding it was just the wind, Bella pushed open the door further, allowing her an opening into the stables.

She started making her way to the white, Arabic horse in the corner. But when she passed the others, they aroused from their sleep-like state and started to panic at the sight of a stranger.

The five horses started kicking wildly, making alarming sounds as they tried to break free.

Bella cringed at the loud noises in the silent night, and prayed they would calm down. She didn't want to get caught, she just got here!

She noticed the white horse in the back still lay relaxed, unmoving and looking completely unaware of his panicked friends.

Suddenly, Bella heard a loud cracking sound and realized with horror that one of the horses broke through the latch on his gate.

Bella backed up immediately, scared that the beautiful creature would trample her out of fear.

As the horse was kicking wildly and quickly approaching a helpless Bella, she heard a sharp whistle from the the other side of the stable.

She couldn't see anyone through the chaos, but the horses almost immediately calmed down.

The once dangerous horse backed into its stable and laid down, completely tranquil. Bella observed the scene in shock, but then heard a beautiful calm voice call out to hear near the location of the whistle.

"Are you okay?", said the mesmerizing voice, filled with concern.

Bella couldn't talk or move, but she heard footsteps carefully walking towards her.

Suddenly, a man emerged from within the shadows, breath takingly gorgeous. His golden hair bristled in the breeze, pale skin flawless and smooth, and beautiful green eyes the color of the sea.

He was dressed in a simple grey long sleeve shirt and black pants.

The beautiful man cautiously and softly approached her, and Bella took in his other features. His perfect face was lined with concern, lush lips curved into a slight frown.

Though, his eyes showed more than just worry. Bella could see surprise, interest, curiousity, and even a little bit of amusement. Her breath was stolen by his god like features.

As he approached closer, Bella began to recognize his face through the shock. He looked familiar, but she couldn't quite pin point why.

The man offered his perfect hand to help her up, but Bella refused and jumped up quickly.

He looked confused, the laughed a musical laugh.

Bella felt a surge of anger. "Why are you laughing?", she huffed.

The man's face wore a beautiful crooked smile. "Because, Miss, I just quite possibly saved your life and you refuse my simple gesture to help you up."

Bella faltered, she didn't mean to seem rude. "Well, I'm glad you got a laugh out of a possibly traumatizing experience."

His smile faded, and his facial expression grew serious. "My apologizes, I seem to have forgotten my manners. But really, are you alright?"

Bella thought about it. Was she alright? Her parents were dead, she just completely embarrassed herself in front of a complete stranger, and she had no idea who she really was.

No, she was definitely not okay.

But he didn't need to know that.

Bella stood up straighter with a more assured expression on her face. "I'm okay, really. Just shaken up a bit. Thanks for saving me, I guess."

"It's no problem, I'm used to saving beautiful girls from horses at 11 O'clock at night." He grinned.

Her breath caught. Did he just call her beautiful? "Wow, you're really my knight in shining armor." Bella said sarcastically.

"You're lucky I was here. Speaking of which, why are you here, in the middle of the night?"

Struggling to come up with a casual answer, Bella responded with another question. "Well, Why are you here in the middle of the night?"

"You first," he chided.

"Well, I guess I needed some fresh air. I'm staying at the palace with my uncle, and I needed to get away. I'm not used to this lifestyle."

Bella continued, "My father used to take me horseback riding when I was young, and I saw a light on in the stables. Wanted to make sure there was nothing bad happening, so I decided to investigate. You're not a thief, are you?"

He laughed. "No, I'm afraid not. I like to catch my breath out here as well. The fresh air relaxes me."

"The horses don't freak out when they see you?" Bella questioned.

"No, the horses only act up around strangers."

Bella was about to question him further, but a strong breeze came through and passed through her silk pajamas. She shivered.

He frowned, then spotted the blanket Bella brought with her. He picked it up and tried to hand it to her.

"I-I'm find, r-really." Bella said through chattering teeth. She didn't want to seem weak.

The man laughed. "Does your father ever tell you how stubborn you are?"

Bella felt a rush of sadness at the mention of her father. She shouldn't have brought him up. "He used t-to." Giving in, Bella took the blanket.

"You'll thank me when you don't get sick." Then his focus shifted. "Used to? What happened?"

"He died," Bella said, her eyes watering. But she was determined not to cry. "Both of my parents were murdered."

"Oh! I'm so sorry I asked." He didn't want her to feel sad. Immediately feeling guilty, he said, "My mother died when I was five. I never really got to know her, but father said she died of an illness. I guess that's why I don't want you to get sick." He laughed slightly.

Bella smiled through the hurt. "You're right, I do need this blanket. Thank you."

There was a silence as they both stood there, millions of questions floating between them. Bella didn't even know his name.

Suddenly, her gaze shifted to a figure in the window of the palace. Bright red hair shown brightly, as Clarissa waved her hands frantically, waving Bella back over.

"Oh, no." Bella whispered to herself.

His eyes filled with worry. "What's wrong?" He said, immediately concerned.

"Thank you. For everything. Really. But I have to go." Bella turned and started to run out of the stables.

"Wait!" He called. "I don't even know your name!"

She turned back quickly and smiled. "Don't worry, I have a feeling this isn't the last time we'll meet."

Bella continued running back to the palace, though her blanket fell off her and landed by the stable doors.

The man sighed in defeat and disappointment. However, his gaze shifted to the blanket left behind.

Picking up the blanket, he remembered her words about her staying in the palace.

Maybe she was right. Maybe this wasn't the end of their meeting.

Maybe it was only the beginning.


	4. The Dress

**A/N: Hope you are enjoying so far! I am going to start adding different POVS.**

* * *

 _Beginning after Bella ran out of the stables:_

With a smile on her face, Bella ran out of the stables towards a frantic Clarissa.

Running down the hill, Bella quickly made my way to the secret door near the bushes.

Slowly, Bella opened the latch and crawled through. Before stepping out into the hall, I made sure the hall was clear of guards.

However, the small door shut with a loud groan that echoed through the hall.

Cringing, Bella sighed in relief when no guards came running down.

Bella made her way down the hall, stumbling slightly, while searching for Clarissa. I caught a glimpse of red hair down the hall, and immediately knew it was her.

She turned around with an uneasy expression on her face, and Bella knew immediately something wrong.

"I'm so sorry it took me so long, I should've remembered you were covering for me." Bella said, remorse in her voice.

Clarissa nodded, understanding. "I know you probably lost track of time, I just didn't want you getting in trouble for entering the stables. That's restricted to only the royal family and cleaning staff."

"It didn't look heavily guarded", Bella said, confused. She got in so easy, it was hard to believe there's any security.

Clarissa looked shocked. "That's strange, usually they have guards or cameras watching in the shadow. Those horses are vary valuable to the royal family."

Was that guy a security guard? Maybe the wasn't a random stranger, after all, Bella thought to herself.

"Who makes up the Royal family? I know of King Carlisle and Queen Esme, but do they have any children?" Bella asked, feeling dumb that she had little knowledge of the royals and their palace.

Clarissa laughed at the dumbfounded girl, "Yes, they do, though both are adopted. Queen Esme was never able to bare children of her own, so they decided to adopt."

Continuing her explanation, Clarissa said, "There is still debate over if their eldest son, Edward, should receive the crown since he is not of pure royal blood. Neither is his younger brother, Jacob."

"Interesting, I never knew about that. My village doesn't receive national news often." Bella replied. She never knew of Edward or Jacob, though she wondered if she would ever meet them.

"I think that's enough history lessons for tonight. But if you ever want to know anything about the palace or the royals, I will always be here to help. Now, it's almost midnight! You need to get to bed. Big day tomorrow!" Clarissa advised.

Bella shifted nervously. "You're right, I'll head to bed. Thanks for everything." Bella smiled with gratitude and waved goodbye.

She walked over to the room labeled for her and opened the big doors.

Bella gasped again at the sight of the magnificent room, not sure if she'll ever get used to the beauty it displayed.

She yawned, tired and ready to sleep. Bella set aside the bundle of nerves in her stomach and crawled into her soft bed.

Falling asleep quickly, she entered dreams of the handsome, dark and mysterious stranger she encountered, and when they would meet again.

* * *

The following morning, Bella woke up to the sound of a knock at her door.

Groaning, she opened her eyes to soft daylight pouring into her room from her giant windows. She looked at her clock: 8:00 am.

She sleepily lifted her body off her comfy bed and dragged her feet to the door. Just as she opened the door, an energetic Clarissa walked through.

"Bella! Today is an exciting day! Now wake up, and let's get you ready!" Clarissa said excitedly.

Bella yawned and rubbed her eyes. She didn't understand what the fuss was about. "What to do you mean? How's it so important?"

Clarissa bounced up and down. "Today, you will be attending brunch in the courtyard with the royal family and some of their colleagues!"

She stared at Clarissa, already anxious. She was going to meet the royal family? She briefly wondered if her uncle would be there, but then her thoughts went back to what Clarissa said.

"A dinner party?!" Bella almost shouted. She was no where near ready to meet the royals, let alone their friends.

So many thoughts were racing through Bella's mind.

What would she wear? What if she trips and falls and makes a fool out of herself? What if something goes wrong and the royal family hates her?

Bella grimaced at all the worst case scenarios her mind was thinking about.

Clarissa snapped her out of it. "Come! We need to find you a dress! Give you a bath, put on makeup, pick out shoes..."

Bella wasn't paying attention anymore. She grimaced at the thought having to get dressed up. She was never like every other girl. And the thought of wearing heels horrified her.

Clarissa could sense Bella's nervousness. "It's not going to be that bad. You may actually enjoy it!" She said, trying to cheer Bella up.

Bella sighed. "Fine, I'll try this out." She gave in.

Bella knew she would have to look presentable while at the palace.

Clarissa laughed and shook her head. "I've never known someone who hates to get dressed up."

Bella looked at her and held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Bella. Nice to meet you."

Clarissa just rolled her eyes and pushed Bella along to her bathroom.

* * *

After a nice lavender bath, Bella was fresh and clean. Clarissa sat her down at Bella's vanity.

Clarissa was thoughtful for a moment, then opened the cabinets to reveal elaborate collections of makeup. Bella cringed.

"Please, please don't make me wear," Bella looked at the makeup in disgust, "that."

Clarissa rolled her eyes. "Don't worry. You are very naturally beautiful."

Bella blushed and stared at her straight brown hair, pale skin, and brown eyes. She never thought of herself as beautiful.

Clarissa bent down and pulled out a simple battle of mascara. "This will make your eyes pop and your eyelashes look long and full." She explained.

Bella appraised the bottle and opened it. She didn't know how to apply this without stabbing her eyes out.

Clarissa could see her confusion. "I'll do it." She grabbed the bottle and quickly applied two coats.

Bella looked in the mirror and smiled. This wasn't bad. Clarissa was right.

"Okay, this looks fine. But I refuse to wear anymore makeup." Bella said.

Clarissa smiled, clearly satisfied. "Fine, that's all you need, really. Let's do something with your hair."

Bella frowned. "What is wrong with my hair?" She liked it this way, straight and long. It was all she's ever known.

"We don't have to completely change it." She took the upper half of her hair and pulled it back, then tied the section into an elegant braid. "That way your hair is out of your face while still down and flowing gracefully."

For the final touch, Clarissa untucked some hair around her ears. She quickly went over to a nearby draw and pulled out a gorgeous sapphire clip.

Bella gasped. Blue always was her favorite color. Clarissa nearly tucked it into the part where the braid started.

Bella stared at her beautiful hair in the mirror next to a proud Clarissa.

"Oh my," Bella was at lost for words. She gingerly touched the braid and clip in the back and ran her fingers through her flowing hair.

"The fun as just begun! Let's go find a dress!" Clarissa clapped. Bella hates wearing anything extravagant, but she knew this was standard dress code for the palace.

She followed Clarissa into her main bedroom and watched her open a different door. Bella's eyes widened in shock.

It was a huge walk in closet full of fancy clothing.

"This is the closet for main events at the palace, or anything important to attend to. The wardrobe you have in your room will suffice for casual days." Clarissa said.

Bella entered and walked around, not knowing where to start. However, she eyed something blue in the corner.

Clarissa knew what she was eyeing, so she walked over and grabbed the blue ball gown. She spotted a pair of simple navy blue flats, small crystals on the tips.

"How about we try this?" She asked Bella, holding up the shoes and dress.

Bella nodded and smiled, taking the dress and shoes, and walked back into the bathroom.

Clarissa waited for her to put it on. When Bella finally opened the door, Clarissa gaped at how stunning she looked.

The dress was a long, navy blue ball gown. The gown flowed from Bella's waist out towards the ground. The dress was strapless, so Bella's shoulders were bare. The neckline dipped in ever so slightly then extended outward to wrap around her arms into sheer sleeves the traveled down her arms. Slightly sparkles were elegantly spread over the sleeves and top of the dress, but then faded at the bust.

Bella thought it was simply beautiful, but not too much.

Clarissa appeared excited as well, but then frowned. "Something's missing." She walked over to the same drawer where she retrieved the sapphire clip.

She pulled out a simple, small sliver necklace that held a matching navy blue sapphire gem. Clarissa moved Bella's hair out of the way and clipped on the necklace.

Bella loved it, though she was concerned. "Everything is absolutely beautiful, but are you sure we aren't overdoing this? It's only brunch." She gestered to her outfit.

Clarissa laughed. "Want to know something? That dress is the least expensive dress in your closet."

"Oh." Bella said, slightly surprised. Maybe things have a way of picking themselves.

Clarissa looked at the clock. "It's 10:30 am. Brunch starts at 11:00. Are you ready to head down to the courtyard?"

Bella gulped. She still had so many questions. But she mustered up the courage to nod her head.

"I'll tell you everything you need to know on the way down." Clarissa said, trying to ease Bella's worries.

Bella smiled gratefully, and they headed out the door.


	5. Brunch

"Remember to always curtesy, have your shoulders back, and chin up." Clarissa said in a hushed tone, attempting to give Bella advice.

They rushed through the hall, trying to reach the palace gardens quickly. Brunch would begin soon.

Bella looked at her with an uneasy expression. She didn't know what to expect. This was beginning to be too much.

Clarissa seemed to sense Bella's anxiety. She gave her a reassuring smile.

"And the most important thing; smile! You look beautiful, own it." Clarissa tried to ease Bella's worries. "Breathe, Bella. Relax. I have total faith in you."

Bella gave a shaky laugh, and smiled slightly. "Thank you, Clarissa. I don't know what I would do without you."

Grinning, Clarissa said, "Hey, that's what I'm here for. Well, actually, I'm here to help with the royal brunch. I need to get to the back, but I'll be around if you need me. Good luck!"

And with that, Clarissa left down another hall, leaving Bella alone.

She sighed, wondering if the butterflies in her stomach would go away.

As Bella approached the grand staircase. She looked down at the garden waiting for her below.

It was absolutely breathtaking, right out of a fairytale. Bella did a double take.

The garden was filled with vibrant flowers and intricately trimmed bushes.

The sun was shining bright as guests filled the beautiful scene, people dressed in gorgeous gowns and coats were talking, laughing and enjoying the music playing.

But Bella did not recognize anyone.

A classical music group was performing soft music in the corner of the garden, near the grand water fountain and stone statues.

Butlers walked around with trays of fruit and champagne, offering the delicious food to the royal guests.

Mesmerized by the scene below her, Bella momentarily forgot about her worries. But she snapped out of it as she realized she must walk down the stairs.

Bella had always been clumsy, even as a little girl she struggled to walk somewhere without tripping over herself.

But as she stared at the garden below, she put her fears of embarrassment behind her.

Bella picked up her dress, and walked as elegantly as she could down the grand staircase.

She did her best to keep from looking down at her feet, and concentrated on the people in front of her. She scanned the crowd of people for a familiar face.

Multiple eyes seemed to be on Bella as she walked down the stairs to the party, all seeming to appraise and evaluate her.

Bella could feel herself blush and did her best to control the blood flowing to her cheeks.

However, their gazes were torn from Bella as the sound of a trumpet interrupted the soft music playing in the background.

All eyes turned to the giant plaza in front of the gardens.

Bella watched as a guard stood there, trumpet in hand.

"Now introducing the royal family of Estrana. Please welcome His Majesty, King Carlisle."

A beautiful man dressed in uniform walked on to the stage, smiling as he waved to the audience. Bella thought he looked young, almost to young to believe he's king.

With blond hair, perfect skin, and a youthful smile, Bella couldn't help but feel intimidated.

The crowd bowed and curtsied before the King, but Bella failed to do it in time.

Embarrassed, she looked down at her feet.

The guard spoke again. "Please welcome his wife, Her Majesty, Queen Esme."

Bella curtsied in time, but was distracted by the queen's stunning features.

Her light brown hair flowed gently down her white dress, and her mouth was turned up in a motherly smile.

Queen Esme waved lovingly to the audience, taking her husbands arm. King Carlisle smiled in adoration at his wife.

The guard then introduced one of their sons. "His highness, Prince Jacob."

A tan face walked out onto the stage to stand next to king Carlisle.

Bella could see that he was handsome, with brown eyes and black hair. He looked the opposite from his parents.

She could also read mischief, mystery and even a hint of thrill in his eyes.

Once more, the Guard spoke. "And his royal highness, heir to the throne, Prince Edward."

A gorgeous man with perfect features and pale skin walked on to the stage. He turned his head toward the guard. "Oh please, Jeffrey, no need for formalities." And gave a charming wink to his audience.

The crowd laughed softly as he walked to give his mother a kiss on the cheek.

But Bella's breath caught, her heart stopping. The face, the voice, it all seemed so familiar.

Then she remembered.

It was the man she met the night before in the stables.

Once Bella's heart began to beat again, it hammered in her chest, a million thoughts running through her mind.

Bella stood their in shock, forgetting to curtsy. But that didn't matter at the moment.

How could she have been that ignorant? How did she not know he was the prince? He must think I'm stupid, Bella thought.

Feelings of dread quickly replaced the shock. Bella wanted to get out of there, she needed to find Clarissa.

But it was too late. Bella's eyes already met Edward's. A dozen emotions flooded across his face.

Bella could see shock, confusion, realization, and maybe even a hint of delight. But then his eyes were searching hers.

Edward froze on stage, his eyes glued to the beautiful girl he met last night.

Bella looked around, searching for Clarissa, but she couldn't see her.

Panicking, Bella started to walk around the crowd, desperate to get away.

She tried to maneuver through the crowd as gracefully and subtly as she could, avoiding Edward's piercing green eyes.

Once Bella was almost out of sight from the crowd, she turned around and saw Edward running off the stage after her.

Bella quickly took off her shoes, picked up her dress and took off running.

Knowing she didn't have much time before the Prince would catch up, she ran up the hill toward the stables.


End file.
